Angel's and Demon's
by CallMeSoldier
Summary: Maximum Ride and her flock are fallen angels, only now regaining their memories. To regain their grace, they must get the Cullen and Denali coven to switch back to human blood, but with the Volturi and Ari, its easier said than done. FAX! Please R&R! Plz!
1. Chapter 1

The wedding flowed into the reception smoothly—proof of Alice's flawless planning.

Edward and I were stepping forward to greet the Denali's when something fell from the sky, crashing into the makeshift dance floor.

Everyone crowded around and gasped. Lying there was a girl; with wings. Blood ran from multiple cuts on her skin and her brown speckled wings were bent at odd angles. I glanced at Edward, worried that the blood was bothering him, but beside the surprise of an angel crashing our party, he seemed fine.

"Ma-ma-ma-Maxi, ready to play?" A boy of eighteen stepped out of the woods, bearing resemblance to the girl on the ground. The girl blinked and heaved herself up into a sitting position. "Aw, did the wittle fall hurt wittle Maxie?"

The girl spat out a wad of blood, glaring at the boy.

"Ari," she growled, crouching low to the ground. "Only one of us is walking away from this fight." She leapt, round-house kicking him in the chest. They began to fight at strengths I'm not sure even a Vampire could handle.

"What are they thinking," I whispered to Edward, never taking my eyes off the fight.

"I can't hear their thoughts," he said, squinting then wincing a second later.

"What?"

"It burns to look, like staring at the sun."

"You mean-" I was cut off as Ari held a gun to the girls' throat, clutching her close to his chest.

"Had enough, Max?" he grunted, as she squirmed and punched.

"Fangie-boo, you're no going to let your mate die, are you? I won't hesitate to pull the trigger."

No answer. He cocked the gun. No answer. He began to pull the trigger. I looked around desperately, not a single person... or vampire made a move to save the girl. Edward met my glance with a solid look, telling me not to do anything stupid.

Suddenly, something flashed in the air and hit Ari in the head. He reached a trembling hand to his forehead, where a silver throwing knife protruded.

He collapsed to the ground, obviously dead.

"Took you long enough!" the girl yelled, walking towards us to seemingly embrace thin air, much to Emmett's amusement. But slowly a boy faded into existence. Dressed in a black trench-coat, shirt, pants, and shoes, he had black eyes and hair, and he had olive toned skin. From the two slits on his coat sprouted two black wings.

Every woman swooned (Even the older women.), when he turned to us. His face was godly, he made Edward look like a hobo on a three-week drinking binge. The girl too, was outrageously beautiful, making Rosalie seethe in jealousy.

"What are you?" gasped Carlisle, looking awestruck. The boy turned from his silent conversation with the girl, his face a blank mask.

"I am your Creator," he said seriously. What?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I know that this is lies about angels and Heaven and such. I am way to lazy to read the whole Bible and do tons of research for this story, so bear with me, Okay? I promise, there will be some facts—I can't keep writing this story based on all lies, can I? Well, here is the story.

Oh, Disclaimer: I don't own MR or TWL! But I wish I did . . .

Max POV:

I woke up to the smell of pine needles. I sniffed again, taking in the scent of bird, deer, moss, pine and wolf. I'm in a forest?

I opened my eyes and they instantly focused to the light. I stared straight ahead, seeing the sky, bright and blue, surrounded by trees. I could see every pine needle on every branch and tree surrounding the sky. A bird flew into my vision and landed next to me. It was a bald eagle.

I sat up, wincing at the sudden pressure release on my wings. Lifting my hand to the bald eagle's head, I pet it, still wondering why I was on Earth. I could hear every little breath the forest made. I was in my element, nature. I shall protect nature. It is why I was created.

I looked around at the six others around me, unconscious. When I saw the black haired, olive skinned boy, a rush of concern hit me. I crawled over to him, tapping his cheek. We were all covered in these strange blankets; they were all white and draped across our bodies, hiding our parts. Why? What was wrong with our parts?

Immediately, his eyes opened. I didn't have any memories, I just knew things. I knew where I was, I knew who I was, I knew who the others were, and I knew we were all angels, messengers of God. My title was Guardian Angel.

The black haired, olive toned boy was my mate, that's why I was so concerned. I sat back so he could sit back. "Guardian," he named. I nodded at my title.

"Death," I said, my fingers ghosting across his cheek bone. He gave me a half smile and leaned in, giving me a small kiss. He barely put pressure on my lips, but enough to call it a kiss. When he pulled back, I gave him a smile and stood up. When he saw what I was wearing, he raised his eyebrows in silent inquiry. I shrugged and pointed to what he was wearing, which, I say, was down right odd. He was wearing white when he was a dark angel. Come on, tell me that isn't strange.

He stood up and looked down at himself, eyebrows furrowed. I almost laughed, but I refrained from it. Instead, I smiled at him. He came and stood by me, taking my hand. I looked around at the others.

"Angel of Light and Dark," I said, naming the tall strawberry-blond boy. His eyes snapped open and he turned his eyes to the sound of my voice. He stood up and bowed, his cream and grey wings spread high and mighty.

"Guardian," his deep and melodic voice said. "Death."

I nodded and he made his way over, stepping over the others. He's blind and he knows they're there. How?—I have no idea.

I turned to the little boy, blond haired. We look like kids, but we are millennia's of years old. "Angel of Fire," I commanded. Immediately, his eyes snapped open and he looked around. He took a couple of deep breaths, then he spotted me. He stood up straight away and bowed, his almost pure white wings—smaller than Light and Dark's, but big enough—high. When he stood back up, he said our titles and made his way over to stand beside Light and Dark. Those two were close.

I turned to the youngest girl, Fire's sister. She had the same blond hair. "Angel of Mischief," I commanded. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped to her feet once she spotted me. Bowing, she raised her wings, as pure as snow. When she stood back up straight, she said, "Guardian, Death, Light and Dark, Fire."

I nodded and she went to stand beside Death. I turned to the third youngest, bracing myself for the tumult of words to come out of her mouth. "Angel of Love," I commanded.

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped. "Where am I? Am I in a forest? On Earth? Why am I on Earth O' Mighty Lord? Mm, I can smell the pine and deer and moss and raccoon and mice and birds! Oh, look at all those birds! I can see them all, but I'm wondering why I can't remember Heaven. I know I came from Heaven, but I can't remember it! Oh, no! What about the other angels? What will they do? What—"

"LOVE!" I barked. Immediately, she shut up. Well, if shut could go up. When she saw me, she jumped to her feet and bowed, her tawny wings high. She straightened up and said, "Guardian, Death, Light and Dark, Fire, Mischief." I nodded and she made her way over.

I stepped away from them all and kneeled, my head down. The others saw what I was doing and kneeled also. "Lord O' Mighty, why have you sent us to Earth without memory of Heaven?" I asked loud and confident.

_"Guardian,"_ a booming voice said. The forest went silent from God's voice. A stab of pain hit my temple and I grimaced, my hands coming to hold my head. I saw a vision. A nasty vision.

_"Volturi," the man said venomously. He and his family were standing in a straight line, standing off to the other half-lifes with red eyes. He had golden. I could assume that the golden eyed ones are Death's half-lifes. The red eyes are Satin's. _

_ There were werewolves there also, ready to attack. _

_ "We have warned you Cullens," the leader of the Volturi said. He had black hair and was so pale that he looked transluscent. _

_ "I don't care, I am not going to drink innocents' blood," the man at the head of the 'Cullen's' said. The others behind him nodded. _

_ "Well, we're going to have to change that, aren't we?" the black haired half-life said. He charged._

I gasped in a breath as the vision ended. _"You must prevent this, Guardian. Or else it will be the end of the world," _God said. And his presence was gone. Well, dimmed—his presence was dimmed. God is never gone.

The forest took a breath again, alive. I stood up and turned to my Flock of Angels. Only to sway a little. "Guardian," Death said, at my side in a second, his hand around my waist. I leaned on him, thankful for his strength. I was woozy from all of the power from God's presence.

"What did the Lord say?" Fire asked. I turned my gaze to him.

"We must prevent war or the world will end," I said, stepping away from Death and opening my wings. The others followed my lead. "We shall go find humans with pure hearts to shelter you all while Death and I go and scope out his half-lifes." They all nodded and we took off to the air, me first and Mischief last.


	3. Chapter 3

We have been traveling for a few hours, going as fast as two hundred miles per hour. Death's wings brushed mine on every down stroke and every time they did, I felt a tiny shock. Whether from pleasure or nervousness, I don't know. I was never one for emotions.

Death was even worse. He didn't talk much and he always wore the same expressionless mask. But he opens up to me and I am grateful, if not glad, that he does. It always helps when you open up, instead of bottling up inside.

"Guardian," Mischief called. I turned my head to her to let her know that I was listening. "In the human shelter down below, I feel pure hearted humans, and their thoughts are clean."

I nodded and angled myself downwards. I could sense them, too. My Flock of Angels followed my lead and I tucked my wings in, plummeting toward the ground like a rock.

When I landed in the grass in front of the human shelter, sheltering the pure hearted humans, I closed my wings, not comfortable with humans seeing them and worshiping me because I was an angel. God was the only one to be worshiped.

I strode confidently to the front door of the human shelter and knocked on it, careful not to intrude. I waited for a few moments, and then I heard the sound of feet rushing to get the door. I heard a lock unlock and the door opened to reveal a small young girl. She stared at us and I looked behind us to see if my Flock of Angels' wings were folded tight against their back.

"Yes, may I help you?" the girl asked.

"Hello Ella Marie Martinez," I said. Her eyes widened and she glanced between us all.

"How do you know my name? Why are you wearing sheets? And who are you?" she demanded.

"I know your name because I can read your mind. I don't know why I'm wearing—what do you call them? Sheets? And I am Guardian Angel. This is my Flock of Angels. We need your help," I explained, keeping up with her rambling. Human minds are slow and I can read them in a heart beat, figure out the meaning and fix the problem.

Ella Martinez snorted. "Angels? Ha, hardly. Angels are supposed to wear pretty dresses and gold. They're supposed to have golden eyes and golden streaked hair. They need to have wings, also. You're no angels. So stop with this prank and tell me why you want to prank me. And I know you can't read my mind," she said, sticking her nose high.

"Perhaps if we go inside, I can explain," I said, glancing around. "It is not safe for us to talk out hear. We risk being heard. And yes, I can read your mind. Right now you are thinking about how Light and Dark is—what do you say, hot?—and how Death and I can make a great couple. You are thinking about how right I am and how freaked out you are. Now you are starting to believe we are angels."

I didn't expect these humans to be so hard headed and disbelieving. I thought humans went along with anything and everything. Mischief giggled a little girlish sound, like chimes in the wind. Ella Martinez looked at her and I saw her face take on a look of awe. She believed that Mischief was the most adorable girl in the world.

"Guardian, most humans are strong willed and disbelieving," Mischief said, giggling again. "Not gullible."

"Ella Marie Martinez, may we come inside?" I asked politely, trying not to intrude. But it was very important to get out from in the open. Ella Martinez nodded and stepped aside, allowing us in her shelter.

"Ella? Who was at the door, honey?" A woman with dark brown hair, almost black, and olive skin walked in, her hands fumbling with a sort of cloth used for hands and faces. She froze when she saw us, her eyes raking us up and down, taking in the—sheets?

"Who's this?" the woman asked, her voice strained.

"Hello Valencia Ale Martinez," I said in introduction. Her eyes widened just like Ella Martinez's. She was the mother of Ella Martinez.

"What is this?" Valencia Martinez demanded. "Are you some pranksters from the gangs? What do you want with us? We've never done anything to you."

"Relax, Valencia Ale Martinez. I am not here to hurt you. In fact, it is quite the opposite. I wish to help you.

"I am Guardian Angel and this is my Flock of Angels. We're here because we need a shelter for the others while Death and I go scout. We are trying to prevent war here, Valencia Ale Martinez," I said gravely. "If this war happens, it will be the end of the world. And I need my memories back. If I prevent this war, the world will be saved and I can return to Heaven and reclaim my memories."

"Angels?" Valencia Martinez said warily. I nodded. "Don't angels have wings?"

I nodded again, unfurling mine a little so she could see them. Their eyes widened so large, I thought they would pop out of their heads. "Real angels," Ella Martinez murmured, swaying a bit. I reached her side before she collapsed and picked her up, effortlessly holding her in my arms.

"Her sleeping quarters?" I asked Valencia Martinez.

"Down the hall, first door on your right," Valencia muttered, staring up at the roof of the shelter. I nodded my head in thanks and made my way to Ella Martinez's sleeping quarters.

When I got to the right room, I gently lay her down, and left, closing the door softly behind me. I then made my way back to the biggest room and found my Flock of Angels sitting down on soft looking cushions. No one was talking and when they saw me, Death immediately got up, coming to my side in a second.

I saw Valencia Martinez's eyebrow raise slightly as a question formed in her head. "He is my mate," I told her like it would be obvious.

She nodded and motioned for me to sit. I took the offer, gracefully planting myself in between Light and Dark and Death. Love, Mischief, and Flame were sitting on the ground, looking content.

"You have questions," I said. "Ask them and we shall answer best we can."

"Oh, okay, um…" she started. "Might I ask, who are you, exactly?" I knew that she was talking about our titles and names.

"I am Guardian Angel, protector and leader of all angels. I also guard the nature of this planet, though man kind has started to over power me," Death grabbed my hand, giving me moral support and comfort. "I am the first angel God created and I am a millennia's old."

"Wow," Valencia Martinez breathed after a moment of silence. "You're really that old?" I nodded. "Okay, um, what about you?" she asked, pointing to Light and Dark. I tapped him on the back of the hand twice to let him know that she was talking about him.

"I am Angel of Light and Dark. I live in the dark, but I live in the light. I am third angel God created," Light and Dark explained, giving a small riddle in the end.

Valencia Martinez looked closer at his eyes and when she saw that he couldn't see, she gasped. "You're blind? But how come you're an angel if you're blind?"

Light and Dark hissed. "Those who do not have eyes are not as helpless as you may think. I hear, I smell, I taste, and I feel. I see in many ways. Those who have eyes may be tricked, but do not think me a fool," he hissed. Valencia Martinez's fear spiked sharply. I elbowed Light and Dark in the ribs.

"Say you are sorry, Light and Dark. She shall not have known," I scolded.

He turned his blind eyes to Valencia Martinez. "I am sorry, Valencia Ale Martinez. I do not mean to scare you."

"I-It's okay—Light and Dark?" she said his title in question. He nodded.

"There's a reason Guardian is the Leader of us," Flame muttered. Mischief and Love giggled.

"And what about you?" Valencia Martinez asked of Death. He turned his empty eyes to her and I saw her shudder slightly.

"I am Angel of Death, second angel God created. I control all death of living things. I sort you when you die," Death said in a monotone.

_How can he be Guardian's—mate, was it? He looks like he can't love. Why?_ Valencia Martinez thought.

"He does feel," I said calmly. "He may not show it, but he does. Human, do not judge what you don't understand."

"H-how did you know what I was thinking? And do you always sort deaths? Even when you're here on Earth?" Valencia Martinez asked Death and I.

"I can read all human's minds," I answered her question to me. I let Death answer his own questions.

"I sort every second of every day. I am sorting even now, as we speak," Death said. Valencia Martinez nodded and quickly moved on, seemingly unnerved by him.

Death rubbed circles in the back of my hand with his thumb and I tried my best to ignore him and focus on the conversation.

"And you—?" Valencia got cut off by Ella Martinez coming down the hall.

"Mom? I just had this crazy dream. There were the kids that came to our door and said that they were—," she froze in the open doorway. "Angels," she finished half-heartedly. I smiled at her, trying not to seem threatening.

"Hello, Ella Martinez," I said kindly.

"Hi, honey," Valencia Martinez said awkwardly. "This is Guardian Angel, the first angel God ever created," she pointed to me and I smiled warmly at her. "This is Angel of Light and Dark, third angel God ever created," she then pointed to Light and Dark and he just nodded his head in acknowledgement. "And this is Angel of Death, second angel God ever created." She then pointed to Death and he just stared at Ella Martinez. When she met his gaze, she looked away immediately.

"I was just getting to the others." Valencia Martinez pointed to Love.

She grinned and said excitedly, "I'm Angel of Love! I'm the fourth angel God created! I love your hair by the way! It's so pretty and when I get back to Heaven, I'm changing my hair to yours. And I love your shelter—it's called a house, right? Right. Well, I'm not used to a lot of man-made things. I am just trying to keep the love between the continents and it is hard because you humans do not like things that are different to you—"

"Love!" I barked as second time that day. She quieted immediately. Smiling at Valencia Martinez, she muttered, "Sorry…"

I glanced at Valencia Martinez and smiled kindly. "I am sorry about her. She likes to say whatever is on her mind."

"I-It's okay," Valencia muttered, staring at Love. She moved on, not wanting to set off another rant of Love's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Non-CLone-Max here. Well, I can imagine that people are getting angry at me for not updating. Well, I wouldn't know, since said people don't review my story! Anyways, I think you might want to continue with it, no? **

"And what about you?" Valencia Martinez asked, pointing to Fire. He smiled up at her, his eight year old boy face lighting up and his bright blue eyes shining with mischief. His dimples showed and his pearl white teeth gleamed in the dim lighting.

"I am Angel of Fire, and I am the fourteenth Angel God ever created," he stated proudly, his wings ruffling in his unsuccessful attempt at covering his excitement. Valencia Martinez smiled warmly at him, her thoughts changing to how cute he looked. I would have to agree, if you could call an Angel that was a millennia years old.

"And last, but not least, you?" she asked politely, eyeing Mischief. Mischief giggled and her eyes lit up just like her brother's.

"My title is Angel of Mischief, and I am the only Angel that can read other Angel's minds. I am the fifteenth Angel God created, and I love, love, love messing with Angel's heads. Especially Death's and Guardian's… It's just so fun to see Death get angry, and having Guardian to calm him down," she explained, giggling again, her dimples becoming deeper as the time went on.

I almost dropped my head into my hands, but I refrained from doing so, knowing that it would be titled rude. "Yes, she can not get enough out of seeing Death angry. I will say though, it is not a pretty sight," I sighed, smiling grimly at Death. The corners of his mouth twitched and my smile turned genuine. It was rare to see Death smile.

Valencia Martinez winced at this, trying to picture Death angry. She believed that Death could kill anyone he wanted when he was. "No," he said, reading her thoughts. Ella and Valencia Martinez, as well as I and my Flock of Angels, looked at him in shock. "I do not control death. God is the almighty and the all powerful. He alone shall control death. I alone sort it and make sure that those on Earth never forget the good memories they have with each other."

That was in all probability the most I have ever heard him talk in a long time. We all stared at him, shocked. Then he turned his gaze to us and we all looked away, getting that cold chill whenever we saw the empty void in his eyes. But I saw past that.

His eyes were full of knowledge, much like the other Angels, but his knowledge was more understanding in the ways of human kind. He knows how to love, and he knows many other human emotions that Angels seemed to have adapted.

I smiled at him, happy that he has said more than three words at a time. He squeezed my hand, his thumb rubbing the back of my hand in soothing circles. Leaning back against him, I turned my attention back to the scene in front of us.

"No need to keep staring," I said, noting the way all of the eyes seemed to turn away from us.

Mischief giggled.

"So…um…What should I call you all together?" Valencia Martinez asked, uncertain. She didn't want to offend us.

"You shall call us Angels, nothing more, and nothing less," I stated.

"Okay, um, Angels. What brings you to Earth? And why do you need to stay with us?" she asked, motioning towards Ella Martinez and herself.

"This does not concern you, Valencia Martinez—"

"Please, call me Dr. M or Val. My whole name seems way too formal, and if you are to be staying with each other, I would like this to be more comfortable." I nodded, choosing not to take offense at her cutting me off.

"Instead of calling us by our titles, call us whatever human name suits us," Mischief stated, smiling brightly again.

"Oh, okay, hm," she said, thinking of good names. Ella, she wanted to be called that, started thinking as well.

"Hey, you look like an Iggy," she said, pointing to Light and Dark.

"An Iggy?" he asked, uncertain. His blind eyes picked her out and she involuntarily flinched when they pinned hers.

"Yep," she said, maybe a little more hesitant. "Iggy."

I smiled brightly. The name definitely suited him, more than you know. His pale skin, pale blue eyes, strawberry blond hair, and—when he was comfortable, unlike now—his silly personality.

"I like it," I said, and _Iggy_ nodded, now going to take the name, because I said that.

"You," Dr. M said, pointing to Love. "I think your name should be Nudge, because it only takes one nudge and you're off."

Again, I smiled. This naming thing was getting easier and easier. "Perfect," I said. _Nudge_ grinned, jumping up and down on her spot on the floor.

"You," Ella said, pointing to Death. "I mean, um, is it okay if I call you Fang, instead of Death?"

Death was immediately very happy when she asked him instead of just laying it on him. It was amusing to see Ella, a young girl, talk to one of the oldest Angels God created, and look very, very innocent while doing so.

Death outright smiled at her intentions, and something lit in his eyes. He didn't look like Death; he looked like something softer than Death. I would take Ella's word for it and call him Fang. It suited him, especially since his canines were sharper than any Angels' or humans'.

He nodded and I smiled at him, pecking his cheek in order to show affection. Fang and I turned our attention back to Ella and Dr. M. They haven't yet come up with a name for Mischief or me or Fire.

"Can I just be called Angel? I don't really want to loose my title, and Angel sounds more human than Mischief," Mischief said.

"It suits you quite well," Dr. M said. In her mind, something very cute and innocent reminds her of an angel.

"Hm, Mom, doesn't he look like a gasman?" Ella asked her mother, sitting cross legged on the floor in front of us.

"Yes, I do believe so," Dr. M said. "Your name could be a shortened version of Gasman. Gassy? No, Gazzer? No, how about Gazzy? Yes, I like that name. It fits." At this, she smiled widely, proud of herself for thinking of the name.

_Gazzy_ smiled greatly, happy with his new name. I had no doubt that he would still want to be called that when we go back to Heaven.

"And me?" I asked.

"Oh, you're easy!" Ella exclaimed. "Your name should be called Max or Sam, because you look like both."

"Max," I avowed immediately. Sam seemed too boring, and I liked that name.

"Max it is. Welcome to our home, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel," Dr. M said, opening her arms wide in order to be welcoming.

I do believe that my Flock of Angels are going to like it here.

**Hey, did you like it? It was fun to write that was for sure. Don't worry, action and such is coming up soon. It's getting here, slow your role! If you read this athors note, review. Because I want to know, if you could have any spouse in the world, who would it be? Mine would probably be the guy that plays Thesius in the new movie 'The Immortals'. What about you? I'm curious! Tell me in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Soldier (Max) here! I know it's been a while, but I'm here now, so let's not complain why I wasn't. FYI (There is a double meaning in that phrase you know. If you PM me, I'll tell you…), the most interesting thing happened at school today.**

** I was walking down the hallway when these two girls (Both of whom are my friends…) broke out into a fight. They started screaming cuss words at each other and my friend Emily sucker-punched Marilynn. I just have to say, wow… That punch was awesome! **

** Don't worry, since they were both my friends, I jumped in there and pulled Emily off of Marilynn. Let's just say, I won't be seeing well for a while…**

** Well, enough about me! Back to the bacontastic (everyone is saying this now… So I guess I'll say it, too) story! **

** Disclaimer: (Who invented these anyways?) I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight. Let's just say, if I did, the books would be a whole lot better. (I'm talking about the Fax and Jella here…) (God JP! Why did you have to break up the Golden Couple? Argh!)**

Chapter Five: The Miracle

Death—I still called him that in my head. He may be Fang now, but he'll always be my Angel of Death. Death smiled at me, his eyes lighting up in that mysterious way. They were like a burning fire, the flames smothered by the black smoke.

I smiled back, of course. Death was my mate, and he would always be my mate for the rest of eternity. But that didn't mean that he could be a little possessive at times. One time, I was playing with Iggy, and Death came swooping in when he hit a little too hard. Light and Dark **(A/N: Max will be alternating between their angel names and their human names. Do you have their angel names memorized? Yes? Good.)** was unconscious for a few months, which is barely a day in Heaven.

"What are your half-lifes doing right now?" I asked him. He retreated into himself for a minute, his mind searching through all of the half-lifes in the world to the supposed 'Cullen's'.

"They are talking about 'school'," he said after a minute of silence. When he saw my confused and curious stare, he elaborated. "It is an education base for humans."

"Ah." Sitting down, I leaned my head on his shoulder, his wings coming up and caressing my back and my head. They were soft, softer than the beds in Heaven.

Death and I sighed simultaneously. His shoulder lifted with the effort, as did my head, since it was rested upon his shoulder.

Just as Death and I were getting comfortable, a big _BOOM!_ reverberated around the woods. We jumped up at the same time and our wings came out in a _WOOSH!_ We looked at each other, and then we jumped off of the roof we were sitting on and shot towards the woods.

Our faces set in determination; we swooped in between the trees at high speeds (at least 300mph) and landed in a manmade clearing. There was a crater the size of a large human shelter—'house', Ella had called it.

Light and Dark, and Fire were standing there, their faces alight with awe and elation.

"What is going on here?" I growled, Light and Dark's eyes widening when he heard me. Fire was already on his knees with his head in between his hands, whispering a prayer to God that I wouldn't wound him.

"I…Well, Iggy and I were experimenting with human—bomb they called it?—materials. And, well, um, uh, the uh, the whole thing exploded." Fire muttered the last part, his head falling back into his hands and he started praying again. Oh, he better. If I got my hands on him…

"Is this true Light and Dark?"

"I…Yes, Guardian." He would never call me by my human name, no matter how much he wanted to. I was the leader, and he would always call me by my proper name.

I hissed at him and Fire, my lips curled back in a snarl. My hands formed fists out of anger, and all I could see was red.

Light and Dark and Fire whimpered under my glare. Light and Dark could see it through Fire's eyes, and I could tell he regretted using Fire's eyes.

Suddenly, Love came swooping in. She landed with Mischief right behind her, their eyes wide and innocent. "What happened?" Love exclaimed.

"Your mate and Fire decided to play with human materials," I snarled, my anger still not diminishing.

"WHAT?" Love screeched, her hand coming up and grabbing Light and Dark's ear. He winced and leaned down to her level, trying to even out the height between them so it would cause him less pain.

It was amusing to see such a big angel being chastised by his smaller mate.

Mischief and Love escorted the bad behaving angels to the human shelter, holding their ears the whole time. Death and I smiled at the scene.

Death grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him, his hands moving to surround my waist. Immediately I put my hands around his head in a kiss, my lips moving with his as my head exploded in to become the Milky Way.

When he pulled away, he smiled once more and took my hand, opening his wings and picking me up. He jumped and started flying with the sun setting behind us. But one thought still remained on my mind.

Tomorrow we will go and meet Death's half-lifes.

**Okay, I know that this is super slow and non-actiony. But it's only the fifth chapter. It's still in the introduction, people! Don't worry, the next chapter more confusing and actiony stuff is going to happen. I know that this chapter is short, but I'm short on time right now. I promise that I'll update as soon as I can! And if I get enough reviews, I'll make it three times as long as this chapter. Eh? Eh? Come on, review!**

** Random Question: Do you think that forks originated from spoons?**

** Oh! And check out my new blog! Its got all the stuff on my teenage life, complete with sarcasm, witty remarks, disses on myself, and giant tirades on things that are wrong with the world. Check it out! I would gladly appreciate it! Just go to my profile and click on the only link on there. If you still can't find it, look for the giant bold letters that say, "BLOG HERE!" and then the link. **

** Don't forget to answer the random question! I'll be adding a weird, random question to each of my chapters. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Okay, I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight, and I certainly don't own the script in italics. This belongs to greatdreams(dot)com(slash)archangels(dot)htm. Yep! I decided to get a little research done, since I can't keep flying this blind (no pun intended, yet there is a pun!). I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you don't believe in my God, then that's alright. This still makes for a great story! If you believe it or don't, can you still read and review? Enjoy!**

_Angels were created as messengers of God. The Scriptures reveal that God created nine orders of angels: Seraphim, Cherubim, Thrones, Dominations, Principalities, Powers, Virtues, Archangels, and Angels. Out of this order come the familiar seven Archangels which include Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Raguel, Sariel, and the fallen Lucifer. _

_The Eighth Choir - The Archangels, The seven angels that stood before God in Revelations are considered to be the Archangels. Although it is agreed that there were seven Archangels, there has been some debate on who the seven were. Most accounts name, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, the remaining three are generally chosen from Metatron, Remiel, Sariel, Anael, Raguel and Raziel. The Archangels were the divine messengers between the humans and God. Of the nine choirs the Archangels are probably best known to us. They are the battlers of the Sons of Darkness. _

**(Okay, so I want you to keep the Archangels' names in your head. Those are basically the Flock, but they go by different names and all that jazz, and Ari is the fallen angel Lucifer's son. And Total is an angel, too, but he comes in later. He's an Archangel. And they can mate, although some of you may hate me for that… BUT I'M OKAY WITH THAT! You can flame me, it's okay. I just wanted to put that there… So, the Archangels are the Flock. Does that kind of make sense? Oh, and Death (Fang) isn't one of the Archangels. He's, you know, the angel of Death. Azra'il—his proper name.)**

Death and I sat on the couch, looking at a map of the—what's it called? A country? Yeah.

His head was bent close to the paper, his black eyes staring intently at the lines zigzagging across the page. I rubbed his back and wings, knowing he was tense with anticipation.

"Azra'il," I said softly, calling him by his proper name. He lifted his head and looked at me, smiling softly.

"Call me Fang, _mea custodem angelus_," he whispered, his hand trapping mine against his face.

_"__Sed__musculi__tempus__. __Quid__ita__anxius,__"_ I asked, just as hushed. We spoke in Latin, one of the many ancient languages we preferred. I asked him why he was worried. 'You are tense. Why so worried?'

"Ah, _angelum meum,_ do not be so concerned. It is nearly the thought of seeing my half'lifes. They have been good, but Satan has been pushing his. They are anxious, so naturally, I shall be, too."

"When shall we leave?"

"Today, perhaps," he answered softly. He took my hand off of his face, cradling it by his heart. "We need to see the Angels. Are you sure that we can leave them here alone?"

"Do not worry, _mea_, they are my Angels, are they not? They can take puny humans." Taking my hand back, I wiped the hair out of his face, smiling softly at him.

"Ah, it is not the humans I am afraid of, _mea_. It is Satan's half'lifes."

"You are afraid? My Azra'il is afraid? Why, the apocalypse is coming sooner than I thought," I joked, grinning brightly at him.

"We should go, _angelum meum_," he said, standing and pulling me to my feet as well.

Taking his hand, I followed him to the door. When we walked into the living room, Ella and Dr. Martinez looked up from a game they were playing with my Angels. Light and Dark stood, the others following suit, bowing to me. Seeing this, the humans stood and bowed also, out of respect.

"I wish you luck on your journey, my Guardian," Light and Dark said. "Be watchful for Ari and Satan. Do come back in one piece."

"Oh, Light and Dark," I smiled. "Since when have I never been watchful?"

"I think you know," he said darkly, the happy mood dropping drastically as we thought about the incident. I couldn't remember it, exactly (we couldn't remember anything), but I knew that it was one of the worst things to ever happen to an angel.

"On a lighter subject," Love stated brightly. "Make sure that Azra'il's hal'lifes are doing well. I wish you the best of luck, Guardian and Death. Please, do come back with new friends!"

Mischief smiled up at me, coming and taking my hand. She was one of the youngest angels, so her human age looked young as well. Fire was almost as young, being Mischief's brother.

I knew this was her way of telling me good luck, and I accepted it with a squeeze on her hand.

"I only ask one thing from you all," I stated. They nodded their heads gravelly. "Do not cause trouble for Ella and Valencia Martinez."

"Yes Guardian," they said simultaneously.

I nodded and walked out of the door with Death tailing me. Faintly, I heard Valencia Martinez ask one of my Angels, "Who is Azra'il?"

I grinned at the angel in question, and he smiled back at me, amusement deep in his eyes. I saw his wings pop out of his black coat.

His clothes—as Valencia called them—were all black, matching his hair. He wore a long trench coat, with black trousers and a black tunic. His shoes, which we were grateful to wear, were black as well, and shiny. The black suited him, making him look more like a dark angel than the white sheet he wore earlier.

I was dressed similarly, but the jacket I wore was a bright red, the color of a poppy flower. (I knew every name to every flower. It was my job to protect nature, and if I didn't know what I was protecting, how was I supposed to protect it?) It wasn't as long as Death's, but it went down to my hips. My trousers and shoes were black as well, but my tunic was a mix between black and white, these strange lines covering it.

Finally, we were on our way.

Rolling my shoulders, I snapped my wings out with a _woosh!_ Then we took to the sky.

After a while flying, the wind on our faces and in our hair, the sun glinting off of our wings, we decided to land for a bit, and see where we were. I looked around the clearing, my eyes taking in all of the small details, like the ants crawling on the ground, the color of the leaves, and the direction the wind blew.

"Where are we, _mea_?" Death asked, coming to my side.

"We are somewhere around the state named Oregon. We are very close, I can feel them." It was true. I could feel them in the pit of my stomach, my nerves bunching in anticipation and the hairs on my neck standing on end.

"Ah, what a touching scene!" came a gruff, cruel voice behind us.

Death and I whirled, wings out, hissing slightly while we crouched.

"Now, now, we don't want any trouble, do we?"

A figure walked out of the woods, his scarred face grinning evilly. I recognized him immediately, though there was nothing physically similar to this form and his true form. I recognized him by his smell.

I could taste the evil on him, emanating off of him in waves, drowning out all of my other senses so I could only focus on keeping him away.

"Ari," I growled. "What do you want?"

"Ah, no need to get so feisty. Although I must say, it looks sexy on you," he grinned, looking me up and down. Death crouched lower, hissing loudly, ready to spring up and attack.

"Oh, don't worry, Azra'il! I don't dare think of taking your mate away from you! Only, I wish to kill you first." He laughed easily, lunging at Fang **(Anybody else notice the way Max called him Death, then Ari called him Azra'il, and then she called him Fang? Wow, Max, make up your mind!)** and kicking him in the chest.

Fang grabbed his foot and twisted it, making Ari land on his back. He jumped up easily enough, but I could tell that his foot was injured. Ari couldn't take on Death, and he knew that, so he turned to me instead, grabbing my hair while unfurling his wings and taking off.

I squirmed in his grip, looking back to see Death tailing us. "Azrail!"

"Gabriel!" **(That would be Max's real angel name… You know the movie Constantine? Yeah, just pretend that this is the same Gabriel, but she isn't evil… I know, this doesn't make ANY sense, but I'm trying here!)**

I kept squirming, not so much as feeling pain, but wanting to get out of Ari's grip.

Ari's arm came up, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look into his eyes. I squeezed mine shut, not wanting to see all of the lost souls, but he forced them open, staring intently into them.

My eyes burned with the knowing of the lost, and I could feel tears washing down my face. "Please," I whispered. "Stop."

He grinned, unabashed. "I can't, my young Gabriel. I must not surrender my aunt!"

"It's Max now, Ari. And I demand you let go of me, or you'll wish that you were never born into the fifth layer of Hell."

"No can do, my dear _Max_. All's fair in evil and war," he said menacingly. I brought my knee up, kneeing him in his private jewels. He howled and let go of my hair, letting me drop back to the earth.

Death caught me before I could open my wings, taking me up higher than that of Ari, and flying straight ahead. Too bad that Ari caught up with us and knocked me out of his hands, pulling my wings at awkward angles so I couldn't fly.

As I free fell, I looked up to see Death and Ari fighting, Death's eyes flaming with anger. As I watched, he tried multiple times to get past Ari and failed. Then I crashed through the branches of the trees in the forest below, falling into space, and landing on hardened wood in the middle of hundreds of people.

Ah, the life of an adolescent angel. Could this moment get any worse?

The answer is yes, yes it can.

**(Alright, this was probably one of the most confusing chapters I've ever written. I'm so sorry if you got none of that, but if you did, tell me in a review! I want to know what you think, and if this research helped at all. And I'm sorry if you don't believe in God, or you have a different religion. You don't have to believe this, but you can still read the story. It makes for a great story!**

**Random Question: Who invented piniatas?**

**R&R?)**


	7. Chapter 7

"I am your Creator," Azra'il said soberly. I came up and stood beside him, watching the blond headed young half'life I saw in my vision. His eyes widened considerably.

"What?" he said. _He's a keeper!_

"Do not make him say it again, young one," I said, stepping in front of Azra'il. The others around him broke out in whispers, the main question being _did she just call Carlisle young?_ "Yes, you are young—compared to us," I added.

"A… Are you angels?" he asked hesitatingly.

"If my wings are not enough proof for you, ask your mind reader. I know all about you, half'life. You are called Carlisle Cullen, you have a wife named Esme Cullen, maiden name Guantic **(Okay, I was too lazy to see if Esme even had a maiden name, so I just came up with this one. Deal with it.)**. Shall I continue?"

"N-No," he stuttered. I never thought it was possible for half'lifes _to_ stutter. Hm, Death made weaklings. We'll have to work on them. "May I ask why you are here?"

I smiled at him, probably making him more nervous because my wounds had closed up already and the golden blood disappeared off of my skin, not leaving a single blemish. "Ah, you are a curious half'life." My smile dropped. "A war is coming. We are here to prevent it, or it may be the end of the world as we know it."

"And what do we have to do with it?"

I hissed. "Foolish half'life. Why speak to me as an old friend? I am God's first angel, millennia's old. My mate has made you with only a thought. He could take you off of this earth with a thought. From now on, you may say Guardian at the end of each sentence you speak to me, or face my wrath."

Death laid a hand on my shoulder. "Relax Gabriel," he muttered under his breath. The half'life picked it up, though, and his eyes seemed likely to pop out of his head.

"Y-Yes Guardian," he stuttered, bowing. I relaxed from my crouch.

"The same goes for the rest of you," Azra'il ordered. They all muttered 'yes' and bowed, the women curtsying.

"May I ask who your companion is, Guardian?" Carlisle asked, bowing once more.

"He is the Angel of Death. Do not keep bowing to me, young one," I added. "I am not God. The only one you should worship is God."

"Yes Guardian," he said, tipping his head in a much smaller bow. Then he checked himself and jerked his head up, apology set in his eyes. I smiled at him.

"The only questions that will be answered are the only ones we _can_ answer, young one. For now, though, burn this body." I waved my hand at the vacant body of Ari. "He will be coming back in a different form, so I suggest you keep his scent in your noses. Azra'il and I will be leaving. When the time comes, we will return."

"But—"

"—No 'but's," I interrupted. "Do not speak to me so carelessly. We will return when the time is right. We only came to see what we were dealing with, and so we could see how close the enemy was. This is very bad for you, though, because Lucifer is getting stronger and closer. Time is running out.

"Azra'il," I ordered. "We must leave. Goodbye, young half'lifes. I wish you the best of luck."

With that, we did a standing liftoff. Rolling my shoulders, I let my wings out with a _woosh_, and took to the sky, Death following. The half'lifes at the bottom stared, open-mouthed, at us. I smirked at the scene, and then focused ahead.

It was time to grab my Angels and haul butt to Forks, the tiny town housing the half'lifes that were most likely going to end the world.

But not if _I_ had anything to say about it.

**Okay, I know it was short, but I had to leave it at that, because the interesting stuff is coming up in the next chapter. I hope this was satisfactory, though. Sorry for the long wait! Oh, and welcome a new member to FanFiction, my sister, animalcrackersoup! :D **

**Three whoops for animal! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! **

**Any questions, just ask. OH! And before I forget, in the last chapter, the Latin words 'mea', 'mea custodem angelus', and 'angelum meum', meant 'my love', 'my guardian angel', and 'my angel'. I hope that clears up some confusion. :D**

**Random Question: Which do you prefer? Peanut butter or bananas? I like both. Especially on a piece of bread. XD**

**R&R?**


End file.
